Break the Ache
by YukiOni
Summary: Starscream x Breakdown, TFP.  Contains mechxmech slash, NC-17, lubricant, sticky interfacing.     'How do you break the headache' Starscream have a furious headache and is desperate for help, and the only one who offers him help is Breakdown... in HIS way


**Break the ache**

**Breakdown X Starscream**

**Slash, NC-17, mechxmech**

The servos slam, as it hit the wall, made the corridor echo. Knockout glared at Starscream with a furious face and leaned over to him. Starscream looked down on him with his red optics, meeting with the smaller mechs intensive ones. "I warn you, commander, stay_ away _from my man", hissed Knockout and clenched his dental plates. "Breakdown dosen't really care for fraggers like you, so what ever you think you sees in him, just forget it." Starscream tilted his helm to the left and snorted. " Are you done, Knockout? Do I need to have you reminded that I'm still your commanding officer and I have the power to-", he was interuppted by the smaller mech.

"OH I DARE YOU." , he hissed and turned up his faceplate to Starscreams. With those words, he turned his pedes and stomped away. Starscream followed him with half open optics and murred after him and turned the other way, he slammed his own servo against a door opener and went inside the room. 'How did things turn out this way?' he thought and shook his helmet.

- The day before-

"Hey, you there!"

Breakdown turned his helmet towards the loud voice. He blinked his optic and saw Starscream yelling at a Vehicon for something Breakdown couldn't catch up with over the SIC's highpitch voice. He smiled a bit when he saw how the Vehicon started to fidget to the leashing. He tried to give the furious SIC a explenation but was shut down by a glare. The Vehicon bowed and tried to get away as soon as possible from Starscream before he got mad at him again. " So...what did he do to make you leash out at him?" Breakdown had moved over to Starscream and looked down at him, the SIC gave him a startled look and had moved a step away from him. The nanosecond as he saw that the huge mech was no one but Breakdown, he frowned his eyebrows and turned his optics away. " Oh, it's just _you_, Breakdown... you gave me quite a startle there, you slagger. For a nanoclick, I thought you'd be our dear _leader_. He's in a rather... bad mood at the moment... and you know, he like to blame _me_ for things." Breakdown noticed how Starscream started to stirr himself up when it came to talking about Megatron. He grinned and crossed his arms. His reaction was rather cute, for the little Seeker. " So, you mean Lord Megatron yelled at you and in return, you yelled at that Vehicon?" Starscream blinked his optics and stared at him for a nanoclick, speechless. In the next, he frowned his eyebrows and hissed at him, with a digit pressed at his breast frame. " YOU- n-NO! That's NOT it...! I- I... that Vehicon didn't do as I had commanded him to do, this had NOTHING to do with Megatron yelping at me!" His faceplace got flustered and he blushed. Breakdown grinned and nodded his helmet. Another sweet reaction. Starscream noticed his grinning and clenched his dental plates, " What's your malfunction, Breakdown? Why do you just stand there like a slagger and- and just STAND there?" The larger mech bowed down to the smaller Seeker and put his faceplate just a few centimeters from his. "Because I think you're sweet when you're mad, commander.", he smiled. Starscream stared at him with open wided optics and had his mouth opened a little because of the shock. Breakdown straightened his back and looked down at the SIC, " Well, I'm on my way again, if there is anything you'd want to _talk_ about, instead of _yelling_ at the Vehicons, you know where the medbay is." With that said, he walked past Starscream and left him speechless. He glanced over his shoulder with frowning eyebrows and blushed. "What THAT all about...?", he murmurred. The larger, yet more sensetive Con, had left him spechless. HIM! He was flustered over the thought and stomped quickly over the floor of the Nemeis.

- The present day-

The next morning, Starscream woke up from his rechange state, but stopped as soon as he got up from the berth. "OW! What the slag-!", he put his right servo against his headframe and groaned. His processor was in uproar which made him feel unstable and irritated. He grunted over the pain and started to run the diffrent choices he had. _1. Stay in berth for as long as possible and hope that the pain would leave soon enough, but if he stayed in for too long, Megatron would run into the room and yell at him for being late for work, 2. Go to the slagging bridge and try to command as he was supposed to, but in that way he'd much more easily flip because of the pain and yell at- perhaps- the wrong Con, such as Megatron. 3. He'd go over to the medbay and ask for some Energon and rest before he could work again. _He stared out in the room. Of course. Choice number 3 didn't involve Megatron. But it DID involve another certain Mech that he wasn't ready to face just yet. Starscream grunted as the pain in his processor his him even harder this time. Time to swallow the pride. He needed help, and help was in medbay. With or without Breakdown being there. Without thinking, he blushed and looked down at his other servo. Just a little while ago, when Breakdown had been captured by the fragging Humans called MECH, Starscream pleaded to Megatron to save the old Wreker. As the Decepticon leader refused and told him that Breakdown was the only one to blame for being captured by such a low race as the Humans, Starscream had taken action into his own servos and sent out a team to the resque. When they found him, he was injured, not too badly, but injured and one optic torn out. The sight of him injured and robbed of one of his optics made the Seeker mad with rage. How DARE those pesky Humans! He bit his lower derma as he remember another thing. _" When the time comes, you'll have to choose between me and Megatron". _He had said that. In a way meaning,_ ' you have to choose what side you want to stay on, always as a mere subordinate to Megatron or a follower to LORD Starscream.' _ At the moment, Starscream wasn't so sure that that message had come to the bigger mech's understanding. That grinning he made yesterday, having his faceplate so close to his... well. That wasn't just a mere friendly thing he had pulled. ... or was it? Did he overthink this? Starscream hissed when his processor pounded even harder over all the thinking. " All right, all slagging RIGHT! I _WILL_ go and see that fragger!", with that yelled out into the empty room, he jumped out of the berth and slammed his left servo on the door button and went out of the room.

As he went through the corridors, murmurring to himself over the pain, his optics catched a red mech approching him. Knockout. He bit his dental plates. _' Oh give me a slagging rest. I don't have TIME for that idiot right now!', _he tought and tried to walk past the red medic as he wasn't there. " Going somewhere, Starscream? Why the hurry?" Knockout stopped him and looked up at him with piercing red optics. The SIC sighed deeply and frowned his eyebrows as he looked annoyed away, " It's nothing to do with you, move!", he muttred, but Knockout stood still and crossed his arms. Starscream didn't like the look in the smaller mech's eyes. "... Yes?", he managed to say in a confused way. Knockout sneered at him and started to play with his digits over Starscreams chestframe, " You know... I seem to have came across a little... _thing_, yesterday. Involving you and my dear partner." Starscream stood still and stared at him, still having his right servo at his headframe. He did NOT like the way this conversation seemed to turn. " Yes, we... hrm, Breakdown overheard me yelling at a Vehicon and came over to talk, and, he-", he was interuppted by Knockouts sudden move, forcing Starscram back against the wall.

He stared down at the smaller medic and was unable to come acrooss any words.

The servos slam, as it hit the wall, made the corridor echo. Knockout glared at Starscream with a furious face and leaned over to him. Starscream looked down on him with his red optics, meeting with the smaller mechs intensive ones, still unable to say anything. "I warn you, commander, stay_ away _from my man", hissed Knockout and clenched his dental plates. "Breakdown dosen't really care for fraggers like you, so what ever you think you _sees_ in him, just _forget _it." Starscream finaly found his voice back, tilted his helm to the left and snorted. " Are you _done_, Knockout? Do I need to have you reminded that I'm still your commanding officer and I have the power to-", he was interuppted by the smaller mech. "OH I DARE YOU. If you so much as LOOK at my partner again, I'll have you terminated! You have your _dear Megatron _to run to when you want to get fragged!

I don't feel like to fighting over my man again, and not with YOU." , he hissed and turned up his faceplate to Starscreams. With those words, he turned his pedes and stomped away. Starscream followed him with half open optics and murred after him and turned the other way. '- Oh, now, deja vû... what was THAT all about! He only had a innocent chat with Breakdown! He didn't deserve to be yelled at over such a thing... exspecially not when his processor hurt him so much and made him slow on reactions. He slammed his own servo against a door opener and went inside the medbay.

A confused Vehicon looked up from the brits as Starscream moved towards him, "Beat it, Vehicon!", he hissed, " Where is that stupid Wrecker?". The Vechicon noded and turned away to leave, he got stopped by Starscream who put his digits around his neck and dragged him towards him. " I answered you a QUESTION!" The startled Vehicon shook his head nervously, " I- I'm sorry, commander! The reason why I'm here is b-because my audios were running low this morning! B-Breakdown was on his way to fix some instruments to check up on me!" The SIC sighed deeply and released the Vehicon. " Your AUDIOS! Arrgh, don't just STAND in here if there's nothing else, you can work just FINE even if one of your slagging AUDIOS is lagging! Look at ME, I have a processor that's trying to KILL me!", he hissed, " If you don't get back to work immediatly- I'll have you regretting the day your Spark was created!" The poor frightened Vehicon bowed and ran quickly out of the medbay, Starscream bit his lower derma. Oh. This ache in his processor really _did_ made him a bitch. Well, more than he _usually_ used to be. He sat down at the brits and put his right servo over the headframe again, searching with his optics for Breakdown. Where could such a large mech have dissaperaded to? He was brought back to reality by a voice that broke the silence, coming from behind him, " I told you to come to me before leasing out over those Vehicons." , Breakdown looked down at him with his orange optic. Starscream couldn't help himself of staring at that beautiful optic of his. " Uh, I... my, my processor hurts.", me managed to say after a few nanoclicks. "Hurts? As in a ache or have Megatron hit you?", Breakdown lowered himself to Starscreams height and looked right in his faceplate. The Seeker turned his optics away from his, biting his lower dermas again. He didn't want to be too near him. " ...Yes, as in a ache.", he murred, " It's really killing me since it's hurting so much, and... well, Knockout dosen't seem too willing to help me out at the moment. You fix me up." Breakdown grinned and nodded, " Well... if you say so. After this, you won't think for a nanoclick over that ache." In the next nanoclick, he had put his right digits around Starscreams chin and forced him into facing him, pressing his dermas against his. Starscream stared at the Wrecker, unable to do anything. He blushed as he felt his mouth forcably widend by Breakdowns force from his glossa, that searched his way into Starscreams mouth and found his. He started to kiss him deeply and pressed himself onto the Seeker that gasped over the shock and, also, the pleading glossa that played with his. Breakdown reached for Starscreams wings, found the tip and started to rub them gently. The Seekers whole body responded and he twitched over the touch. He could hear himself whimper and blushed heavily when he heard himself. ' _W-what is happening?', _he thought, as he let the bigger Con have his way with him, gently stroking and rubbing his wings. Breakdown lifted the smaller Con up and sat himself down at the brits, putting Starsccream over his lap so he faced him. He took a steady grip of the Seekers hips and grinned at him. " Oh, look... you're blushing again, commander. I've always found that very cute of you.", Starscream stared at him, looking flustered, " W-what are you talking about?", he managed to stutter in a high voice, " W-why are we even doing thi-", he was interuppted by Breakdowns huge digits,searching for his port, and a way to open it. He flinched and put his arms around the bigger Cons helmet when he realised that he had found what he was searching for. He blushed and bit his lover dermas again, his optics were half open and he felt as he started to shake a little over the nice touching. It's been too long since the last time anyone had been this gentle with him. And by 'anyone', he meant Megatron.

"You afraid or something, commander?", Breakdown looked up at Starscream that held his arms around his neck, shooking his helmet, blushing. _Slag, what that desperare, sexy look on his commanders face turned him on! _He needed him. He knew that since that day Starscream had sent out a resque to his aid after he was captured by the Humans. When the commander also told him to choose which side he would rely on, Breakdown had alrealy a long time ago decided. He lifted the light Seeker up and turned him faced to the brits, pulling apart his tights. The Seeker twitched one again and turned his helmet over his shoulder with a rather panicing look on his faceplate, " W-what are you gonna do!", he whimpered and blushed heavily. Breakdown kneeled down and held the Seekers hips again. He used two digits to open up Starscreams port and with a click, it opend. He turned his faceplate down to the port and reached out with his glossa, gently starting to lick the small port of the Seeker. Starscream twitched and let out a high moan. Breakdown noticed that the port quickly were filled with a sweet, tasting, lubricant. He forced his glossa deeper inside of the port, with a tighter grip of Starscreams hips. He started to tremble even more of this, and the moaning and whimpering encreased as Breakdown continued. After awile, he moved his glossa and licked his dermas which were covered in the sweet lubricant. Starscream panted heavily and glanced over his shoulder at him, dazedm half opened optics that screamed for more. He nodded at Breakdown, as he let out a wisper of plea, " P-please... interface with me... don't stop with that..." Breakdown stared at him, feeling his faceplates heating up aswell. Have the Seeker _ever_ been this hot before? He nodded and reaced for his commanders right servo, gently pulling it down to his hips and port, " Here, commander... feel yourself. You have gotten so wet, already.", he said in a gentle voice and helped the Seeker to put a digit inside of himself. Starscream flinched at his own touch and bit his lower derma for the 4th time, he could feel the taste of Energon in his mouth. Yes. Indeed, he HAD gotten wet pretty soon... but the gentle, yet forcing play, that the bigger Con did with him was... _Primus_, so good. He turned to his back and looked up at Breakdown, putting up and spreading his legs over his huge servos. He could feel his port dripping lubricant and blushed. Breakdown leaned down on him and smiled gently, stroking his digits over the flustered Seekers faceplate. It was burning hot. He forced a finger down in the Seekers mouth, and to his joy, the Seeker started to lick it desperatly with his glossa. After awile, when he felt how wet his digit had become, he moved it from the mouth down to the dripping, already waiting, port. " You _ready_, commander?", he whispered and put his foreplate against his, Starscream nodded and clenched his dental plates, blushing and optics pleading for what was going to happen. With that nod, Breakdown forcefully put his digit as far up as he could manage into his port. Starscreams back twitched as he let out a suprised gasp and widend his optics. He didn't realise how BIG the Wrecher actually was untill he felt him inside him! And this was only just a DIGIT! He started to tremble even more and whimper. Breakdown grinned over the face Starscream was making underneath him and put inside another digit inside the tight port. Starscream twitched even more heavily this time and bit his dermas so hard that even more Energon leaked out., " Hnn-! D-don't be so h-harsh on me!", he wimpered and looked at Breakdown with frowning eyebrows, which only made Breakdown want to scold him even more. He pressed his dermas against the Seekers once again and this time, forceully, started to kiss him with his demanding glossa. Another try, he rammed up a thirtd digit inside the port and grinned when he felt and heard the Seeker cry out in his mouth of both pleasure and shock. He tried to move his digits in and out as he pinned down him with his free hand at his hips, forcefully to make sure that his digits would fit the port as they went in and out. '_Ah, he felt so good. So good, so good_. _Fragging a Seeker...' _ Breakdown grinned to himself as he continued kissing his commander, ramming his big digits in and out of the port. Then he noticed Starsceams whimpering, they seemed to be louder that before and more pleading. Was he about to overload? He moved out his digits one by one and felt the lubricant flushing out, Starsceam stared at him in a shocked way, slamming his servo against his neck with a mad look in his optics., " IF YOU STOP NOW; BREAKDOWN; I'LL TERMINATE YOU! _FINISH ME!", _he hissed agressivly. He was too close to an overload to NOT be granted one. He looked down at Breakdowns right servo that tried to get the cable out, and after a 'click', he felt a much bigger spike roam up his port than those three digits had caused. He turned his helmet back and let out a loud scream. _'The spike is so much bigger than I had e-expected! He- he's not even halfway inside!' _, he thought for a nanoclick of panic, but soon let himself melt away in the pleasurable pain, pulling his servos even tighter around Breakdowns neck. Breakdown struggled with getting his spike all the way inside of Starscreams so, so tight port, he had to use some force before he could get it all inside, and by that time, the Seekers whimpering had increased heavily. He romaded it in and out with fast and hard poundings, feeling his own overloading tickening in on him. He gripped Starscreams hips even harder and slammed inside for the last time, feeling the overload wash over him. He offlined his optic and clenched his dental plates so he would'nt scream all over the place. When he onlined his optic, he met with joy the Seekers blushing and exausted faceplate, trying to tilt his helmet away, his optics were closed hard and he screamed as his own overload washed over him, and he jerkes his back to grip his servos even harder around Breakdowns neck. He panted heavily and rested his overheated faceplate on Breakdowns shoulder, he could hear how the cooling fans kicked in. The larger mech smiled and kissed the neckcables of the Seeker. " See, commander...? Your headache is gone. And now you're too exausted too yell at those Vehicons for today... maybe you should stay here at sickbay with me and rest for the day?", Starscream nodded and weren't able to make as much as a sound. All his strenght had dissapered in the overload. He gently kissed Breakdowns shoulder and smiled, "... Now you need to choose my side.", the larger Con looked at him surprised, but smiling, "...Haven't I already?" He turned Starscreams face up towards his and kissed him.

END.


End file.
